Yours
by Hesitant
Summary: Bella Swan is ready to take whats hers. AH/AU. Cannon pairs. BPOV.


**Author's Note: Alright, second story. I am one of those people who has been reading fan-fiction FOREVER and just got tired of reading stories with bad grammar. There is nothing worse then a story that is full of annoying spelling mistakes, grammar fails and is just overall poorly written and painful to read. That being said, if my story is one of those, I would really like to know so I can remove it and slink off with my tail between my legs, lol. **

**Much thanks to coloroutsidethelines, timidvampire and dorgeous. They reviewed my very first story and gave wonderful praise for my first born. I know 3 seems like nothing in review terms, but without them I wouldn't of even thought to do another one. Much love to them!  
**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight, the characters or any of the defining characteristics that make us love them so much. I do own a two-in-one blender/food processor. It's pretty sweet.

* * *

**

I hesitated at the door of the elegant ballroom, glancing around, taking in all the sophistication the people within were exuding. I had come here with a plan, but I started to doubt its clout, as I admired all the beautiful people, specifically beautiful _women_, in the room. I spotted one of my best friends, Alice Brandon, by the bar and scurried over to her before anyone else spotted me.

"Bella!" Alice had spotted me approaching. She looked beautiful in a black strapless gown that ended at the knee and flared out at her hips. Her five-inch silver stilettos gave her the height her tiny stature so desperately needed and her short, black hair was stylishly slicked back, a contrast to the usual spikes she wore. All her jewelery matched the brand new diamond that graced her ring finger, indicating to the world that she had, in fact, captured the heart of the middle Cullen son, Jasper.

The Cullen's were a prestigious family in the New York area, but they were known world wide for their architecture company, Cullen and Sons. I had met the Cullen's through my other best friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, notorious for bringing men to their knees, had come one day singing the praises of a gentleman she had met while grabbing her dry cleaning. They had gone on one date and never looked back. It wasn't until their fifth date that Rose discovered she was dating a business tycoon and one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. I can still remember her coming home shell shocked, mumbling about summer homes in Greece and weekend trips to France. After a year Emmett Cullen proposed and Rose Hale became Rose Cullen.

Speaking of Rosalie, she was approaching us now, with the two eldest sons of Carlisle and Esme Cullen at her side. She was gorgeous in an off the shoulder, floor length, red gown. Her hair was pin straight, hanging just pass her shoulders. Holding her hand was her husband Emmett, the oldest brother. His blue eyes were shining and his dark head of curls was thrown back as his attention-grabbing laugh echoed through the room. On Rose's other side was Alice's fiancé Jasper. The only one of the three brothers to get Carlisle's fair looks, his curly blonde hair fell into his own pair of blue eyes as he scanned the room, not stopping until they landed on Alice, causing his face to light up. From the moment Rosalie had introduced Jasper and Alice the two had been inseparable. Their romance has been a whirlwind, getting engaged after only seven months and Alice claiming they were not going to have a lengthy engagement by any means. I was expecting a wedding within a year of the engagement.

The trio joined us and Emmett let out a low whistle, "Damn, Bella! Check you out! I barely recognized you without the jeans and pain covered t-shirts." I laughed at Emmett, because he was right. Hell, I barely recognized myself right now. I was a plain Jane. Being an artist, I was always in clothes that could be ruined. My life didn't allow for designer clothes, they were a waste of my limited income. My brown hair was always thrown back in a sloppy bun or ponytail. Anyone who knew me would probably walk right by if they saw me now. My hair had been styled into loose curls down my back. My jeans and t-shirts were replaced with an elegant, midnight blue gown. From the front the dress looked like a floor length, halter-top satin gown, but I had to turn around for people to see it was backless, leaving my skin exposed from my neck all the way down to the small of my back.

"Edward is going to die when he sees you" Jasper chuckled. My heart rate accelerated at the mention of Edward Cullen, the baby of the family. When I first met Edward I had barely spoken two words. I was intimidated, not only by his standing in society, but from his awe inspiring (and apparently mute inducing) good looks. Everything about him was refined. He has a sharp jaw line that leads the eye to beautiful, pink lips. His straight nose and smooth brow framed eyes that are the most vibrant shade of green I have ever seen. My favourite part is his hair. A strange bronze colour, it is always in wild disarray, screaming for me to run my hands through it. These good looks combined with my shyness caused me to try and keep a safe distance from the man who, at this moment, was the most eligible bachelor in New York City.

"Where is Edward anyways?" I inquired, trying to sound casual. Alice and Rose shot me knowing looks. While my two best friends had had no trouble capturing the hearts of their men, I was a different story. I said I had tried to keep a distance from Edward. I did not, however, say I was successful. I had been harbouring feelings for Edward ever since he was able to bring me out of my shell and become my friend. We were fairly close, having lots in common, but while I was completely head over heels for him, I was convinced there was no way he could ever have romantic feelings for me. Alice and Rose were constantly trying to convince me otherwise, and finally I relented. I decided enough was enough and tonight was make or break time. I was going to tell Edward Cullen how I felt and damn the consequences. Except as each minute went by, my resolve was slipping and all I wanted to do was run.

Emmett broke me out of my thoughts. "Poster Boy is off socializing with the folks" Emmett and Jasper held no hostility towards their brother for being the face of the company. They'd rather let him deal with the publicity so they could go about their business in peace. We were at an event celebrating the opening of a new hotel that Cullen and Sons had designed, and Edward was off making new business acquaintances that would be likely to come in handy in the future. "Speak of the devil!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I turned and there he was in all his glory. His suit, most likely more then I would make in a year, fit him to perfection, highlighting his trim body and making him, if possible, more handsome then ever. He greeted the whole group, updating his brothers on their parents where abouts. When he finally spotted me, I couldn't help but be a little smug at his shocked expression. He took two steps towards me, placing his hand on my hip as he leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Bella" my name sounded beautiful in his rich, smooth tone "you look exquisite." As he looked at me, his eyes holding something I had never seen before, I decided to let my insecurities go and see where the night led me. I smiled up him, gently reaching up to straighten his tie and brush non-existent lint off his shoulders "Why thank-you, Mr. Cullen. You clean up rather nicely yourself." I ran my hand through his hair once "It's too bad you can't seen to do anything with your hair" My tone had inadvertently taken on a husky tone. A look of surprise flitted across his features before it was replaced with a smile.

Edward tilted his head to the side, seeming to study me, then held a hand out to me "Would you care to dance, Miss. Swan?" This time he smirked, he mouth set in a crooked line that caused my heart to skip a beat. I blushed slightly but placed my hand into his, a familiar tingle running up my arm that occurred whenever Edward and I touched. He let me step slightly ahead of him so he could escort me through the crowd. I heard a sharp intake a breath and I knew my exposed skin had not gone unnoticed.

When we reached the dance floor, Edward pulled me to him. I expected the usual formal dance pose and was shocked when he looped both my arms around his neck, letting one of his hands fall to the small of my back and the other rest between my shoulder blades, his arms hugging me close to his body. I met his eyes and gasped slightly at the raw desire I saw there. We swayed gently, his hand gently exploring my back and causing my desire to grow.

As the song ended, Edward pulled away slightly, only to lean down to whisper in my ear. "Bella, love, I would like to give you a tour of the hotel. Would you like that?" His breath breezed across my neck and shoulder as his lips brushed my ear. I was speechless, only able to shiver and nod in response.

Edward led me out of the main ballroom and around the lower floors of the hotel, showing me the bar, restaurant, conference rooms and even the pool. I was growing frustrated with his gentle yet deliberate touches. Just when I thought I was imagining his advances he lead me to the bank of elevators. He pressed the up arrow then stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around me, brushing my hair to the side and letting his lips caress my ear once again. "As designers and constructors of the hotel, my entire family has the honour of spending the first night in the hotel" His voice was low, husky and I was starting to tremble with the implication.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped in. As I turned around, Edward followed. He pressed one of the floor buttons, but I was too distracted to care which. He turned back around to face me and I found myself wrapped in his arms, this time with his forehead pressed against mine as he stared into my eyes, searching for something.

He must have found what he was looking for, because when he pressed his lips to mine I was in heaven. With the events leading up to this kiss, I thought it would be demanding and passionate. The passion was still there, but the kiss was soft and exploring, the kiss two first time lovers would share when they had all the time in the world to explore rougher and less tender terrain later. The promise this kiss held made my knees weak and left me short of breath. He pulled away and once again looked into my eyes.

"Edward, what are we doing?" I whispered, even though we were the only ones in the elevator. I almost slapped myself for second guessing this. This was what I wanted, what I came here for, and I was questioning him! Edward just smiled, cupping my face in his hands.

"It feels right, Bella. It always feels right with you. Being who I am, the family I have, women constantly throwing themselves at me, trying to be what they think I want. But with you, God, from the moment I met you I wanted you. You were never interested in my money. You liked me for who I was and I fell in love with your spirit, your beauty, and your heart. I love you Bella, and I don't want to fight it anymore." If that confession hadn't left me breathless, the kiss afterwards would of. His claimed my lips with authority, like he already knew they belonged to him now. His hands were still cupping my face while mine gripped his forearms, not wanting to let go for fear that if I did I would wake up from a dream. He sucked my top lip into his mouth before I felt his tongue run along it, seeking entrance. I allowed it eagerly, and our tongues fought for purchase in each other's mouths before we had to separate to breathe. Gasping slightly, I met his eyes. "I love you too" was my lame response to his heart felt speech.

The elevator doors dinging open and broke us out of our lust-induced haze. Edward led me down a short hall until we reached the end where we stopped in front of a set of double doors labelled "Penthouse". I gapped at him, and he just gave me another smirk. "I designed the hotel, love. I got to pick what room I wanted, and I only wanted the best for you."

Edward was able to unlock the doors and get me inside before I realized what he said. "Wait a minute! You planned on getting me up here? Did Alice tell you something?" Before I even knew what hit me, I was pinned against the hotel room's door, Edward's hard, lean body pressing into mine. As his hips ground into my own, I gasped as I felt his arousal against my stomach. "Like I said," his voice was a low growl "I have wanted you for a long time." I didn't have time to respond as his mouth met mine. His hands ran all over my body while mine took purchase in his hair. His kisses were more desperate now, slight nips on my lips combined with our tongues battling vigorously. I was trying to get my body as close to his as possible but found my dress restricting. I whimpered in frustration and he chuckled as he pulled away. I whimpered yet again and he smiled tenderly and me. "Patience, love." He murmured.

Edward swept me up in his arms and carried me through the main quarters, which I didn't care to examine, through a set of doors into the bedroom. The king size bed was luxurious and I couldn't help but be pleased to know we would be the first to use the bed.

As I was set on my feet, Edward's hand slid up to the base of my neck. Before I could even blink I found my dress in a puddle at my feet. Edward's eyes scanned my body, starting at the black, peep-toed heels, up my legs to my blue-lace covered centre and finishing at my breasts that were bare because my dress had not allowed for a bra. Edward was completely still for a moment before he let out and unexpected "Fuck me". I blushed and Edward smiled before laying me down on the bed, my heels falling off in the process. I had expected his body to cover mine instantly, but instead he moved away. I went after him in protest, but paused when I saw his purpose.

Propped up on my elbows, I watched as he removed his suit jacket. His tie soon followed and then his dress shirt. I was so mesmerized by a topless Edward, his muscles smooth and defined; I almost missed him going to remove his pants. I sat up on the bad and motioned for him to come to me. He stepped between my legs and I found myself face to face with an impressive tent in his pants. Laying gentle licks and kisses across his abdomen, I reached for his belt, undoing it and then lowering the zipper. As my hand brushed over his erection, he let out a sharp his and his hips thrust involuntarily towards me. I smirked and pushed his pants over his lean hips and down his legs. As he kicked them away, I ran my fingers playfully along the edge of his black boxer briefs and looked up into his face. The lust I found there left me breathless and it was all the confirmation I needed to continue. I pulled the boxers down and came face to face with Edward's erection. It was beautiful, and all I wanted was to fell its silky texture in my mouth, I placed my hands on him, giving a few preparatory pumps before I took the head into my mouth. Edward groaned loudly and placed one of his hands on the back of my head, guiding my movements as I took him deeper and deeper.

Just as I was setting a rhythm, Edward suddenly pulled me up, claiming my mouth in a fiery kiss as we fell back onto the bed. "That felt fucking fantastic, but when I cum, I want to be inside you." He kissed me again, his tongue mimicking what I wish our bodies were partaking in. He situated us on the bed, his body between my legs, and ground his hips into my still covered core. I threw my head back, moaning loudly as his kisses moved down my neck. He moved lower and lower and my body felt like it was on fire. I was gyrating desperately against him, seeking relief.

"You are so responsive, love. Everything I do causes noises from you that make my cock throb for you." I had not expected Edward to be so talkative during sex, but I was so turned on by it I hoped he never stopped.

"Please, Edward. Please. I need you." I was not beyond begging and my body was demanding attention. He chuckled and I felt his breath across my breast. "Patience, love. I want to explore you." As his mouth closed over my nipple his right hand took care of the other, flicking and pinching, causing my back to arch off the bed. A mumbled "_So_ responsive" was heard as he switched attention to the other breast and I thought I was going to explode.

Soon, his kisses moved south. "I can smell you, Bella. I can smell how much you want me. I can't wait to taste you." Apparently his patience was wearing thin too, because as soon as those words left his mouth, the delicate underwear was ripped from my body and his mouth was at my core. We both moaned as his tongue took a deliberate swipe up my folds and I felt the build up to release forming in the pit of my stomach. "Fuck. You are so wet love. So wet and delicious, just for me." His tongue continued to worship me and soon his fingers joined in. His right arm was pressed across my hips, holding me in place while his tongue gently probed my entrance. I was wound so tight that when his thumb touched my swollen clit, it only took a couple of deliberate strokes before my body tensed and my orgasm took over my body, the intense waves of pleasure causing me to cry out.

I could feel Edward's mouth making the journey back up my body, and by the time he made it to my mouth I coherent enough to respond lazily to his kisses. Our languid pace did not last for long, and soon our bodies were furiously grinding together as hands explored and breathing became laboured.

Suddenly Edward flipped us over and propped his back up against the headboard. He sat with his legs bent at a slight angle, feet flat on the bed, his erection standing tall. He grabbed my hips and placed me so I was straddling him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around my back. The head of his cock was positioned at my soaking wet heat when, out of nowhere, he paused, his body stiffened and he looked pained. "Condoms. I forgot fucking condoms." He looked defeated and did not move us from our positions. I smiled and lowered myself slowly onto him. "The pill." That was all I needed to say before he grabbed my hips and slammed into me the rest of the way, filling me completely. I was completely overwhelmed. He was larger then anyone I had ever been with and he let me set the pace. When I felt comfortable, I started rocking swiftly, using his shoulders to brace myself, drawing myself completely up his shaft before impaling myself again. He met me thrust for thrust, seeming to go deeper and deeper each time.

"So warm, so good, so tight. So fucking tight." The position allowed for easy eye contact, causing the experience to be that much more intimate. My body and mind were flying, the emotions and sensations overloading my body. "Oh God, Edward. So much. Only you. Always you." The words were nonsense, but he seemed to understand my desperation.

"I'm so close, Bella. So fucking close. I need you to come with me." Suddenly Edward removed his hands so my back rested against his bent legs and his hands went to my hips. As he slammed up into me repeatedly, he took one nipple into his mouth and his thumb pressed against my clit. The change in position allowed him to hit a spot in me no one had before and I lost control. My body arched violently towards him and I screamed Edward's name. As my walls contracted around him in the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced, his release hit him and he came just as hard, chanting my name like a prayer.

I collapsed limply against him, too exhausted to move. Edward lifted me off of him and I mewled slightly at the loss of him inside me. He chuckled as he lay down and I draped myself across his body. He hummed slightly, one arm hugging me to him while the other drew lazy patterns on my arm.

* * *

When I awoke, I was slightly disoriented and confused. It wasn't until I tried to move and my sore muscles protested that the events of the night before came flashing back to me. I smiled as I got out of bed, slipping on Edward's dress shirt that I found on the floor. I listened for a sound to indicate where Edward was, but then noticed curtains blowing in a slight breeze, leading to a balcony that I had not noticed the night before. Edward was out there, wearing only his dress pants from the night before, his back to me as he looked out over Central Park. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He turned around, returning my embrace and sighing in contentment.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I rested my chin on his chest, looking up into his radiant face as he stroked my now out of control curls. "Better then I have in a long time, though I am a little sore this morning." He chuckled lightly as I moaned lightly, closing my eyes at the feeling of his hands in my hair.

I then moaned for a different reason. Edward's arousal became apparent between us, and I opened my eyes and shot him a look of confusion. He shrugged, unashamed. "You see what you do to me? One small moan and I need to have you again." He grabbed my ass, hoisting me so I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me into the bedroom, dropping me onto the bed and admiring the view on me sprawled out on the bed before him.

"By the way. Alice and Rosalie have been calling both of our phones all morning. I turned them to silent around the fourth call." I smiled at his confession, motioning for him to join me on the bed. He did, placing himself between my legs, holding his weight on his forearms. "Alice and Rose can wait until later today, right now you are all mine" I stated, cupping the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. He resisted, affection shining in his eyes as he gazed down at me. "Alice and Rose can wait until later this week as far as I'm concerned. And just so you know, I always have been and always will be all yours."

* * *

**So, reviews are the equivalent of ice cream for me. And I really like ice cream. But seriously, reviews validate me even attempting this, so as a bonus, everyone who reviews gets their names thrown into the author's comments of my next story, if the reviews don't destroy my self confidence and I decide to do another one. Enough of the babble! Much love!**

**Hesitant  
**


End file.
